


Nothings as it seems

by DragonsBloodJasper



Series: Bad Sanses/Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bad Guy Sans Poly (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), But not right now, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Star Sanses will show up, and while i'm sick, at 4am, because we need more stories that actually have them, even if they wanted to, one day, reader has emotion issues, reader is pretty plain, reader is probably gonna get hurt a lot, reader is smol for a monster, reader is very tired and confused, reader just wants sleep, reader physically can't show emotion, reader will spend a lot of time with the bad sanses, sanses are baras, they don't react normally to things that should concern them, writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBloodJasper/pseuds/DragonsBloodJasper
Summary: Your just a tired person who wants to sleep, but with the mob of giant skeletons around you that's kind of impossible. Especially with the one who won't stop fucking with your dreams.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Bad Sanses/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551499
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	1. In which you are tired

Dull, grey eyelights stared back at you from your reflection, in the well lit bathroom it was impossible to mistaken anything -as the mirror was spotless and clean- however the being you were seeing now wasn't you, or at least you thought it wasn't.

What stared back was a small, fragile looking skeleton. Dark grey -almost black- rings bruised underneath it's eye-sockets, the barely visible grey eyelights were dull and tired looking -reflecting just how you felt- they also wore the over-sized, black turtleneck sweater you had fallen asleep in the night prior. The reflection's pursed 'lips' turned down in a deeper scowl as it's sockets narrowed, you could see the sharp black teeth poking out from it's mouth as it's boney lips curled back slightly, this was unmistakably you. 

Your skull throbbed at the upcoming migraine that had begun to form not to long ago, at least the pain grounded you and assured you that this was not all an elaborately fucked up dream. 

The sudden dark growl from the other side of the bathroom door brought you out of your shocked state -at least you thought it was shock- and reminded you why you were even in a bathroom to begin with. The thought of the giant, eight foot skeleton waiting behind the door with his axe ready to cleave through your much smaller body made your bones rattle in unease. 

You didn't even know how you got to this mad house, you had went to bed like every other night after work, wearing your much to big sweater and some shorts as you were too lazy to dig out proper pajamas from your cluttered closet. But you didn't expect to wake up in a universe you were very unfamiliar with, with inhabitants of said universe who'd like nothing more than to rip you limb from limb. 

You didn't even intend to encounter them, you were content with wandering aimlessly through the dark and decrepit forest outside the Castle you oh so foolishly decided to run too after a dark skeleton -who looked like he fell into a tar pit mind you- decided to make his presence known. His eerie teal eyelight staring unblinkingly at you as his too wide of a smile somehow stretched wider, you were unsure if it was from irritation, anger, or amusement, you guessed it was all of them. 

"And what are you doing here?" he had asked, the dark tendrils writhing around him poised to catch and/or spear you had you decided it'd be wise to run. His deep, dark voice made your bones rattle in what seemed to be fear -a new but not so new emotion for you- as you stared at him in silent surprise. The guy was at least 3x your size, you being a good five feet, you guessed he was at least seven feet taller than you. He seemed to be hunched over in a lazy fashion, hands stuffed in the pockets of his vantablack jacket as he stared down at you, expecting an answer.

It was difficult to find your words to speak under his unnerving stare, your sockets looking at anywhere but his face. He seemed to have grown tired of your lack of an answer before his tentacles lashed out, forming into various sharp weapons as they gabbed towards you, this caused you to let out a very undignified squeak as you hurdled yourself out of the way of the wicked sharp edges of said tentacles.

You soon found yourself running down various hallways and evading various knives and jagged bones that had been thrown in an attempt to cut you off, you could hear the pounding thuds of the many giants who lived in the Castle chasing after you. The deep, dark laughter and chuckles coming from some of them only fueled your drive to keep running -you knew if any of them caught you you'd be done for-

Finally after seeing an open door you took your chance to run into the room before slamming the door shut, quickly looking around to find any spot that may aid you in hiding from the giant psychos on your ass. It was in those few moments you realized just how big everything was, and how small you were in comparison, it amazed you that you even got into the castle in the first place -obviously it was pure luck, but you began wondering if this was luck or misfortune- as the furniture look as if it were made for literal giants and not for normal people. But then again you were running from literal skeletons.

Panting softly as you leaned your back against the door, your legs felt like they were nothing but jello ready to collapse into itself. Faintly you could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer, panicking you whipped your head around in search of a place you could hide finding the room to be rather messy with little to no space for you to squeeze yourself into. The footsteps were louder now, making your panic spike as you quickly backed away from the door, expecting it to burst open at any moment with the monsters behind reaching out to get you.

legs shaking you took one last look around the prison you unintentionally trapped yourself in, you perked up as you saw a closed door, you couldn't see any sort of lighting from beneath it so you knew it was unoccupied. Quickly sprinting towards it you yanked the door open to reveal a bathroom, fairly decent in size and had a lot of space to move around in, sighing in relief you closed the door -making sure that the lock had been turned so nobody could open it-

Sighing you allowed yourself to slide down the door in exhaust, you weren't a very active person and even less so in the athletic department, your legs and feet burned with fatigue as your body forced them not to collapse beneath you. You assumed it was the adrenaline of running for your life that kept you from feeling the pain too much, but now that you had a little time to rest the adrenaline began to fade, letting exhaustion take its place. You groaned softly, making your bones rattle once more.

It took you a few moments to realize the almost constant rattling you'd been hearing wasn't normal, humans didn't rattle -if they did then there was obviously something wrong- you blinked, looking down at your mostly covered legs only to see bare white bones peaking out from under your sweater. Your eyes widen as a strangled whine left your lips, finally taking the time to look at what you thought was your body, you quickly stood up to flip the near by light switch to illuminate the bathroom more so you can see clearly. Body locking up as you were greeted with a skeleton's face in the sink's mirror.

And here you were now, staring dumbly into a mirror and trapped in a bathroom with the behemoth of a skeleton waiting on the other side of the door. You wished this were a dream, you truly did, but you found that wishes usually didn't come true so why would it start now?

Falling to your knees you couldn't help but grimace as the growling at the other side of the door intensified. You could hear more than one person whispering to one another, a few snickers passing through before the noise died down in a sudden dead silence.

"You guys are in my room because?" you heard a lighter toned male's voice ask in an expected tone, causing your face to pale. The owner of the room most likely had the key to this door, which meant you were over with, this was going to be how you died, trapped in a bathroom with no hopes of escape.

"To get the rat of course" one voice said in a matter-of-fact tone "Now unlock the door Cross" they said in what seemed to be a sickeningly excited tone, you shivered in horror, half expecting whoever this 'Cross' was to open the door and let the parade of murderous skeletons get to you.

From behind the door Cross blinked in confusion, not quite understanding what the other was talking about. The youngest of the group had been out on a mission not long ago only to come back to a very irritated Nightmare and three very riled up skeletons who for some reason were gathered around his bathroom door, Cross didn't think they were chasing a literal rat -he knew they were childish but not THAT childish- so it peeked his interest in who would think it was a good idea to hide in one of their rooms, not to mention the bathroom of all things. So like any like minded person he had to ask, "What do you mean rat?" 

His response were snickers and grins "some idiotic child managed to find themselves in this universe," Dust explained, twirling his knife between his fingers with an excited expression "easy EXP," he went on to say.

Cross wasn't by any means a good person, he proved that enough by killing everyone even his brother, he felt no regret while doing it as they all turned against him, all because of Xgaster and that cursed human. But he also wasn't as coldhearted as his older counterparts, he wouldn't kill a child if he had no reason too or if Nightmare hadn't ordered it. 

Cross was surprised that Nightmare hadn't ordered them to dispose of the intruder yet, that must mean Nightmare was just as curious as everyone else was if not more. It wasn't every day that a random anomaly just appeared all of a sudden, especially in an au like this. 

Sighing the shortest of the group pried the three away so he could get to the door, noticing the door had been locked and the light had been turned on, obviously they weren't the smartest if they were trying to hide from them. A quick sniff of the air confirmed that whoever was on the other side was a monster, lacking the putrid scent he very much disliked. Steeling himself he unlocked the door with his magic -as the locks have been made to respond to certain magic due to too many incidents were they walked in on some very...interesting situations- before turning the knob and opening the door, revealing a ridiculously small, greyscale skeleton. They were only in what seemed to be a dark grey sweater that reached down to their knees, their grey eyelights stared up at him with a unnervingly blank and sleep deprived expression.

Cross wasn't sure if they were supposed to be a Sans, their skull was round like a Sans' but the rest was completely new -as they didn't represent any gender- he half wondered if Ink had made a new au they didn't know about or if he made a skeleton to dump out here and spy on them. The thought made his gaze harden on the seemingly 'harmless' skeleton in front of them, he took no chances when it came to the safety of the group and would gladly cut this husk of a monster down if it meant the creator wouldn't have anything to use against them.

With this in mind the youngest wasted no time with summoning his giant knife, the least he could do was end this miserable monster's existence painlessly and quickly.

You sucked in a breath of fear, seeing the new, albeit shorter, skeleton raise the giant knife he had summoned, his gaze fixed and harsh as he glared down at you before swinging the blade down in one quick motion. You closed your eyes tightly, awaiting the pain of the razor sharp blade piercing into your bones. 

You waited a few minutes after nothing had happened, your tightly shut eyes peaking open to see what had made the skeleton stop. You didn't expect to see the large tar-covered skeleton to get in the way of the terrifying knife, his hand outstretched the catch the blade with ease as he looked down at your much smaller form with that creepily amused smile "so scared" he drawled out as he pushed the other skeletons back, it was obvious to you that he was in charge here, "but there's not a single expression on that face of yours" he states in a questioning tone "now whys that?"

Confusion hit you what did he mean by no expression? Your absolutely terrified! As if he heard your question he went on "your filled with many emotions, but you show nothing. As if you were soulless," he said as he bent down as if to get a better look at you "It amuses me to think that Ink would try to make a spy who can't even keep their emotions in check," he sighed as if disappointed.

You were only more confused at the other's words "...Ink?" you asked in a surprisingly monotone voice, it sounded the same but lacked any warmth or emotion like you were used too "I don't know who.....Ink? Is," you managed to say under his unnerving stare, making his brow raise at your words.

"I am not stupid," he said in a voice filled with malice "nor do I like liars" he hissed, eye narrowing to show his obvious irritation "b-but I don't" you stammered, scooting back against the tub to put distance between you and the towering skeletons in front of you. The dark skeleton hissed, not amused with your answer, one of his tentacles reaching out to wrap itself tightly around your neck causing you to gasp from shock and pain.

The dark skeleton easily lifted you off the ground to meet his gaze "I have no problem in killing you" he growled, tightening his hold on your neck to emphasize his point "So I recommend telling the truth, unless you want it to be forced out of you?" he asked with an evil grin, you could hear a few chuckles coming from behind him. You could feel tears begin to bead up in your sockets from terror and pain, you could have sworn you heard the dark skeleton groan softly as he fed off the negativity you were emitting.

It was Cross who finally interfered, the smallest of the skeleton group placed a hand on Nightmare's shoulder to get his attention "Maybe we should keep them just in case?" he suggested in a low voice, catching the attention of everyone by his words. "Now why should we do that?" Nightmare asked, turning to look at the youngest with faint curiosity "your not one to take risks Cross," Nightmare pointed out with a narrowed look "What makes this time different?" the King of Negativity asked.

"They could be of use," the black and white skeleton pointed out "If they are telling the truth then we can use them to lure the Star Sanses out," he states "And they would be a good source of negativity for you if their as scared as you say they are. And if their lying we can execute them at any time" 

This made Nightmare think, his only socket squinting in thought before he unceremoniously dropped you to the ground, causing a sudden yell of pain to escape your mouth as you landed on your tailbone. "Fine, I'll trust your opinion just this once" Nightmare growled "But they'll be your responsibility, which means if they escape you get punished" he states before dissolving into nothing but shadows and disappeared. The other three soon left, throwing malicious looks and twisted grins at you before disappearing into the dark hallways. You were now left alone with the monochrome skeleton who basically saved you -you were unsure if you should be happy or scared about that fact-

Hearing Cross sigh made your attention focus on him, body tense and ready to run should you need to. The tall skeleton turned his attention back on you, eyes narrowed into a serious expression "Don't make me regret this," he growled before promptly disappearing in the blink of an eye.


	2. In which you learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross can be a asshole, but also fun

The first few hours after that event were...interesting to say the least. Cross had left for a good few hours -at least that's what it felt like- leaving you alone in the room to look around, his room was messy with clothes, blankets, and even some plates stuffed in every nook and cranny as if he pushed them aside just so he could walk.

The sheer filthiness of his room made your nasal cavity twitch in disgust, your boney lips pulling back in a grimace of displeasure. With a huff you decided to spend the time you were given alone to straighten the room into a more livable area, you were honestly surprised that the room wasn't over ran with cockroaches with how many things were piled up.

Huffing softly you began with the clothes, separating everything into neat piles to enable a easier way to get around. Under all the filth you finally found a pitiful excuse of a laundry basket laying on it's side, it was probably from the mound of shirts and pants that had been rolled up into tight wads of balls and thrown on top of each other, it looked like the clothes won the battle.

You silently held a memorial for the poor basket as you added its contents to one of the ever growing piles.

With your focus being set on cleaning you didn't see nor hear Cross reappear in the room, the tall skeleton blinking in surprise as he didn't expect the small skeleton to be surrounded by three piles of the junk he kept in his room. He had to admit that it was easier to walk now however.

The small skeleton was currently focused on trying to get one of his shirts off the ceiling fan with the stick of a broom that he knew came from either his closet or under his bed, Cross was slightly impressed that the small monster was able to get this much done in the short time he had been gone.

You froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning around only to see the skeleton that had left you "your back..." you said in a quiet voice, watching as he nodded in response.

"Come here" he ordered softly, beckoning you over with a finger. Curiously you lowered the broom from its position to cautiously walk over to the large male "what is it?" you asked in curiosity -despite the monotone voice you now possessed- 

Cross hummed before taking out a large and heavy looking leather collar "a...collar?" you said confused, unsure about what a collar had to do with anything. The other frowned, looking at you as if he expected you to know what he was getting at "your supposed to wear it" he states as he unbuckled the collar. This made you hiss and quickly back away "I'm not a dog" you growled, baring your sharp, onyx teeth.

The response was almost instant, Cross' calm expression turned one into irritation as he bared his own fangs in retaliation as a deep guttural growl escaped his throat "you are in no position to challenge me, kid" he growled. 

You winced slightly at the far deeper and more threatening sound, however you still kept your distance "I'm not a pet you can just put a collar on" you hissed. This seemed to catch the taller's attention quick "pet?" he asked in confusion "that's not what this is for" he huffed, deciding to take it upon himself to get you close enough to put it around your neck. Your body instantly tensing at the large hand easily holding you in place as the collar was buckled around your neck tightly. It was still quite large on you, hanging heavily against your sternum as if it were a burden.

"Then what is it for?" you snapped, small hands gripping the collar as if ready to tug it over and off your head, the warning growl from Cross was the only reply you got after you began tugging on it "s'meant to protect you" he growled "but obviously it was a mistake to get it since you are obviously rejecting my offer to cover for you" he huffs.

You paused in your tugging to look at him with cluelessness "how will a heavy piece of leather possibly protect me?" you asked, it sounded rather stupid to you. "You...don't know?" he asked in surprise, eyelights searching your ever blank face for any signs that you could just be playing dumb "I don't" you confirmed with a sigh.

Huffing Cross pointed to the collar "it has my magic embedded in it" he states "it tells others to back off and that you belong to someone" he explains. You only stared at him, very unamused "you just confirmed that I'm basically a pet" you pointed out flatly, making Cross groan in annoyance, "you are not a pet" he claimed " now Nightmare and the others most likely thinks so, but that's not how I view you" 

"Then what do you view me as?" you asked in curiosity, you wanted to know why he even decided to help you in the first place, "I view you as you are," Cross said "a small and defenseless child"

Upon saying that a different expression finally morphed on your face, your grey eyelights shrunk into tiny pinpricks as you all but glared at him "I am not a child" you said in what seemed like a strained voice -perhaps it was anger?- nevertheless he was surprised at this sudden change "Oh? Then please explain how an adult monster still be the size of a baby bones?" he asked, a faint smirk of amusement stretching on his face as he practically watched you become nothing but a small monochromatic bundle of anger. "short people exist!" you protested, cheeks darkening into a dark grey in your anger "you shouldn't assume every short person is a fucking child!" you ranted as Cross watched with amusement.

"So your saying you were the runt of the litter?" he asked, knowing full well he was stoking the flames higher and higher with his teasing. Your response was a harsh, raspy whine as you struggled not to outright scream at the black and white skeleton "you try being short!" you managed out with a heated glare "oh I already am," Cross said with a grin "in fact I'm considered short for a monster" he points out "but I guess I'm not the shortest anymore huh runt?" he asked with a snicker as your cheeks seemed to darken even more so. "maybe you should take a break" he said, walking over to his very large bed to land in it lazily, he didn't seem to mind the fact that he still had shoes on as his large body was almost immediately covered by blankets and a few pillows. Cross now looked like he was being eaten by the bed.

You couldn't help but let out a string of monotonous giggles as the giant monster was buried within seconds, "I think the only thing that would be breaking is that bed" you pointed out as every time Cross moved the bed made a almost concerning groan and creaking sound. "nah" he hummed softly "it's just 'broken' in" he said with a snicker, making you groan at the awful joke, "yeah sure," you huffed tiredly, your fatigue finally catching up to you after the long and stressful day.

"ya tired" Cross pointed out as he sat up to look at the small skeleton monster, the dark rings around their eyes noticeably darker, making their sockets look sunken in and tired. Your only response was a soft nod as you tried rubbing the sleep from your eyes, determined to stay awake.

"You should get some rest" the taller suggested as he rose off the bed to basically scoop your tiny body in his arms, you grunted in protest and tried to push him away "m'fine" you huffed as the giant sat you down in the nest of blankets that were twice the size of your regular ones "sleep" the monochrome skeleton ordered, patting your head softly. You could have sworn the collar around your neck grew warm in a soothing way, effectively lulling you asleep.

**

Your tired eyes blinked open, feeling as if you hadn't rested in weeks and screaming at you to just pass out on the nearest bed or couch. But the dark laughter coming from all around you roused you up fairly quick, your surroundings weren't something you recognized. Everything was black, so black that it seemed to absorb any light that could possibly try and break through, your face shifted into worry and fear as you whipped around to try and pinpoint the location the laughter is coming from "so you can express those emotions of yours," you heard a deep voice say with an unnerving amount of joy, slowly you turned to look behind you. Your breath hitched in fear as you saw the single teal eyelight leering over you, glowing with malicious intent.

"Hello treat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had motivation to get two chapters done, albeit this one is shorter with it being 12am and me wanting to sleep ;w;
> 
> suggestions and feedback are highly welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> First serious story, wo-hoo! The ships are obviously the Bad Sanses with each other and eventually with the reader, I literally see no stories who just focus on the reader and the Bad Sans group so I was really happy to finally be able to get this out. At first it's kinda gonna be Cross centered but reader will slowly get to where they can trust the others, I'm not sure what to rate this story as yet but only time will tell! 
> 
> Suggestions and feedback are highly welcomed!


End file.
